Dyskusja użytkownika:Lunavampirek15
Ewuuuuniuuuuu...Sorry! Mianuuuj mnieeee aaaaadmiiiinką Proszęproszęproooszęęęęę.......... Będę grzeczna. ;-} ' 'Clawdwolff15 17:29, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) Ale ta Skleletty ślicznie ci wyszła! Cresent01 19:30, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Tworzysz super postacie co ty na to : miałam pomysł żeby my-niby potwory stworzyli taki dział i gadały ze sobąCresent01 19:30, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Jako te potworyCresent01 19:30, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)CO ty na to? Jak na lato? Zmień Postac Joy ciltton na stronie głównej i proszę- dodaj Korneliusza Nie mogę edytować mojego artykułu! Print Screenem. Najpier naciskam przycisk Print Screen Sys Rq, a potem wchodzę w Painta i klikam ctrl i v trzymam ten ctrl i dociskam v. Hej, Spekciaro :-) Pamiętasz o naszym sylwestrze? Mam nadzieję, że przygotowałas się. Jess się odzywała? bo u mnie cisza. Do zobaczenia!!! Twoja najlepsza BFF i NPNZ Clawdwolff15 12:41, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) PS. Sorry, że robię takie błędy, ale znasz mój komputer :-) Jestem ale zaraz wychodzę do Bobrysi. Zaprosiła mnie. Jutro postaram się być jak najdłużej aha... 178.36.140.62 13:19, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) you use starsue.com for the dress ups No, ciągle chcę być Adminką, ale przez tą simspedię to raczej niemożliwe. Chyba, że masz na to sposób. Clawdwolff15 13:20, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) USUŃ STRONE FRANOSSA PALONA! Cresent01.22.01.2012.13:13 No bo ta strona mi nie wyszła i chcę stworzyć nową a tak wgl. Nie umiem zmienić nazwy Cresent01 12:49, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz ja myślę , że powinnaś mieć drobną pomoc . Np: Clawdwolff15 albo Vikanda (w najgorszym przypadku ja :-P) Możemy być adminami. Rozumiem , że może Ci się nie spodobać ten pomysł bo sama świetnie sobie radzisz. Ale zainspirował mnie komentarz Sannse ( Ewuniuuuuuu Sorry Mianuj mnie adminką! Proszęproszę.Będę grzeczna obiecuję :-} ) 178.36.201.94 19:16, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie oglądałam, bo mylą mi się odcinki i już kilka razy obejżałam pierwszy odcinek z Jacksonem... XDXDXD Ale postaram się nie mylić! Clawdwolff15 11:01, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, ja czytałam te ACTA, ale NIC, kompletnie NIC z tego nie rozumiem.może będą tak zajenci usuwaniem innych stron, że moze nie bedą sobie zawracac głowy MHW i MHWPW ( monster high własne postacie). ( OBY) Usuń tutaj te stronę Connie coś tam zobaczysz, bo tam jest link do YT, i tak mi ta postac nie wyszła i zgubiłam kartki, gdzie był ten pomysł. Dzięki Ok, fajnie ;-) - Draculaura123, 18:54, 25 grudnia 2012r. Dzięki!! ;-) - Draculaura123, 19:49, 25 grudnia 2012r.thumb|274px|DZIĘKI!!! ;-) Kiedy głosowanie styczniowe? Zgłaszam Dracubloody. Clawdwolff15 15:57, sty 26, 2012 (UTC) Hej to jakie mam postacie narysować do Odrzutu Mody??? - Draculaura123, 17:45, 26 sty 2012r. PS. Do głosowania styczniowego zgłaszam Heart Kier, Princess White i Gendalifine Czas Hej. Czemu zostałam zablokowana na pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com? Przecież nic nie zrobiłam! Hej mam taki pomysł żeby założyć strone np. rodzina yeti i na tej stronie byłyby imię i nazwisko każdego yetiego z tej wiki żeby był taki ład i porządek nie wiem czy to ci się podba ale jak tak to napisz w mojej dyskusji Tu wiadomości od Cresent Hej luna to jaCresent01 18:41, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) Chciałabym wiedzieć czy zamierzesz zrobić głosowanie na luty? Bo jak tak to spoko tylko ,że ja też bym chciała. Bo styczeń już mineliśmy dzisiaj jest 7 luty i musimy się streszczać. PS.Thx że mianowałaś mnie adminem Też tak właśnie myślałam.Ala mam też taki pomysł ,żeby zrobić stronę GŁOSOWANIA ( tylko admini będą mogli edytować blokade zrobimy) i właśnie dla tego co miesiąc nie trzeba będzie pisać na swoim blogu tylko na tej stronie.Nie wiem czy mnie rozumiesz :-) ale jak rozumiesz do Twój głos na TAK i robimy tą stronę. To super! Ok nie ma sprawy tylko ja dodam listę postaci które już istnieją :-) Hej! Może mianujemy SpectręVonVon adminką? Przecież ona była od samego początku na MHWP wiki ! jak myślisz? Draculaura Tolarei list pisany z płaczem.... zablokowałaś mnie .... a ja nic nie zrobiłam ... wiem wiem...wszyscy mnie nienawidzicie ....nie macie do mnie zaufania .... bo jestem wandalką... no tak ...przecierz troluje... a nawet gdyby Iza istniała to mogłam zmienic hasło...A Iza istnieje... TAK WSZYSCY MNIE OCENIACIE ....Wiem że powinnam zmienić hasło... A JA PO PROSTU SIE BOJE ZMIENIĆ HASŁO WSZYSCY POWIECIE ŻE JA NA PEWNO KŁAME ....ALE TAK NIE JEST...Ja nie kłamę ....KOCHAM Monster High Wiki...rozumiem was ....jestem wandalką .... Nie uwierzycie mi i tak że nie jestemwandalką... Ale proszę chociarz o obnirzenie kary (zablokowania) dla mnie za Ize... ....Piszę ten list z płaczem .... Draculaura Tolarei 18:15, lut 27, 2012 (UTC)thumb a czy ktoś mi wierzy.... to nie ja tylko Iza spamowała kwiatkami....powiedziała mi kiedyś jak sie pokłuciłyśmy że mi tak zrobi żebym była zablokowana... a ja jej nie wierzylam..... to ona nie ja !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Koniec głosowania Zgadzasz sie na koniec głosowania??? Proszę ! o 17 koniec a jak widzisz tu : Cresent01 16:35, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) jest już po 17 wygrała Blackei Spepia 2 miejsce zajęła Selene de Nile a zresztą tu masz listę.: Ala Dynn 2 pkt Angelika Loven 1 pkt Anna'lisa Wolf 1 pkt Anno Misia 3 pkt Ano Misia 3 pkt. Blackei Sepia 8 pkt Catie Werecat 1 pkt Chewning Nice-Strawberry 2 plt Creeperi Guwnpowder 2 pkt Dracuella 1 pkt Dracuflora 3 pkt Elizabeth Wolf 1 pkt Enedia Nothnihnees 1 pkt flora bominable 2 pkt Heart Kier 2pkt Jokelia 1 pkt Joy Ciltton 1 pkt Juliaromea Romnajuliatta Monteka-Kapuletta 1 pkt Laurence "Loria" Marshmallow 1pkt Kalligneia 2pkt Selene de Nile 7 pkt Aneta,Natalka i Nina 1pkt Aqua Blue 1pkt Opetroli i Troaetta Catries 3 pkt Nancy de Nile 1 pkt Princess White 2 pkt Porschie 1pkt Roksana de Nile 1pkt Rozelia Cybertown 1 pkt Sea'ella Blue 1 pkt Serafina Sacred 4 pkt Snakie Hiss 2 pkt Snowleen Bominable 2 pkt Spebby Bominable 2 pkt Spectera Vondergeist 2 pkt Horseena 1 pkt Gracie Snakiess 4 pkt Leilea Ailen 4pkt Evelenna Vondergeist 2pkt Bloom Sharks 4 pkt B.J 2 pkt Zadowolona?? Cresent01-Emela Zelo Mogę zrobić kuzynkę Pauliny Herrery?(czy jakoś tak).Przerobię ją.OK? Luna mam pytanie/propozycję. Może i tutaj można zrobić taki regulamin? Jak na MHW. No wiitaj Lunavampierek Wielka fanka Hej jestem wielką fanką narazie zrobiłam Urina Wodok thumb|262px|oto ona masz ze mną kłopot.proszę byś codziennie pisała jak posługiwać się wiki.ja jestem spoko. Hejka Lena! Widziałam na twoim profilu mase super postaci, ale najbardziej do gustu przypadła mi Anna'lisa Wolf. Chciałam dowiedzieć się o niej czegos więcej ale nie mogłam znalesć strony o niej. Czy będziesz tak miła i napiszesz cos o niej lub poslesz mi linka(jesli owa strona już istnieje) -- Maki-96 Witaj Ostatnio mało Cię widzimy. Jeśli nie poprawisz swojej frakwencji i angażowania w wiki, po tygodniu utracisz uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam. 30pxKaciak~ We all mad here... 11:12, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Cześć :) Czy mogę utworzyć artykuł o mojej postaci monster high? Dominika2000 (dyskusja) 12:04, wrz 10, 2012 (UTC) Smieska Pytanko takie, wejdzesz na czat? Nudzi mi się i nie mam z kim popisać :c Re:Ja w spiawie Ghouls High Oczywiście że zapisze ;) Moge ci zrobić tylko podaj napis czcionke i kolor Pozdrawiam Zaadministrujesz mnie? Jak uważasz? Nadaję się? Clawdwolff15 (dyskusja) 20:00, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Zrobiłam Caramelle Blacke z Holidays Adventure. Wrzucam na jej strone. czy Ninka2709 nadaje się na admina? Clawdwolff15 (dyskusja) 13:06, sty 24, 2013 (UTC) do zobaczenia w szkole Ewo. Bo sądzę, że na Wikii nie predko o zrobimy ~''Ja......'' Z chęcią <3 'Lukrowana Babeczka' bym poprosiła =^.^= Echolette odpowiada Cóż... Po dłuższym zastanowieniu postanowiłam udzielić ci zgody na stworzenia (prawdopodobnie) ostatniego echotwora na tej Wikii. Proszę, napisz mi sugerowane imię i narodowość - może zgodzą się one z moimi własnymi zarodkami pomysłów? Cóż... O Irlandii nie myślałam, więc będzie wakat, bo Francja juz zajęta (jeden z utajnionych echotworów, ten francuski jest 1-generacyjny). Echolyra? Trochę za bardzo kojarzy mi się z Echolerą (dosyć złośliwe przezwisko Echolette), ale zastanowimy się. Jak na razie znalazłam dwie propozycje na imiona: Mixena oraz Echolina. Jak chcesz, możesz odrzucić je, to tylko podpowiedź z mojej strony :) Oczywiście że nie Lunka dziękuje ^^ Ouki, tylko po prostu weź nieco inny odcień niż u Micnarda :) Pisać! Ale na blogu?... tyle, że ja nie umiem tak dobrze jak ty :( moje książki są bezsensowne :( nie dorastam do Twoich conversowych podeszw w książkach... Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciółki :D Dla Ciebie wszystko i zawsze wszytko okej? widzialam ze skasowalas fashion dairy, mi nei chodzilo o skasowanie tylko zebyscie troche zmienily czy cos, zeby wyglondala jak orginalne fashion dairy a nie jak moja wersia jesli chcesz zobaczyc jak wyglonda orginalny fashion jornual z Mattela http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCCIENHrRVs obejrzy to i zaczni od 06:40 Karolina mąka-Grek :) W mej głowie zrodził się pomysł. Możemy przecież sami zrobić medale na głosowania! Nie musimy korzystać z tych znalezionych, tylko mieć własne, monsterowe. left|thumb|Zrobiłam próbny medal ;) Mogłabym sie zająć kodami, medalami, na następne głosowanie byłyby gotowe. Mogę zrobić Gieńka Ukatrupce? Plzzz :D Dzięki ^^ Dzięki^^ Omomom xD Mord w mych oczach widać Przeglądnęłam sobie twój profil, przeczytałam, odznaki "hardkora" jednak nie chcę, życzę sobie, abyś usunęła tą czcionkę z profilu, gdyż, iż, ponieważ nie lubię jak ktoś coś bierze bez pytania. Gabriolę pierwsza ja używałam. Podobnie jak z twoim podpisem, rozumiem, że czionka mogła ci się spodobać, jednak tak hop siup po mnie, nie jest mi na rękę. Niestety nie Timesa, tylko inną, której najwyraźniej nie miałaś w komputerze. Problem w tym, że użyłam Gabrioli po raz pierwszy około 20 lutego, nagle jakiśmśtam cudem 25 lutego znalazł się w twoim nowym podpisie. A i owszem, w podpisie zmieniłam wczoraj, ponieważ uznałam, że skoro użyłam tej czcionki na tej stronie pierwsza, nic nie szkodzi, aby przenieść ją też tam. Rezerwacja? Czemu nie? A zostawiaj, ja łażę jakoś podenerwowana, czepiam się wszystkiego >,<